redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:FlinkyTheStoat
--LordTBT 05:57, 26 May 2006 (UTC) Templates? Hey Flinky, I've noticed you've been starting lots of informative character pages. Thank you! Would you mind using templates like this one? Template:Character They make the pages more standardized. Keep up the editing!--Ember Nickel 21:35, 3 June 2006 (UTC) Your Fanfiction Cool stuff. I like how you tied up plotlines that just fizzled out.--Ember Nickel 19:51, 5 June 2006 (UTC) Re: Fanfiction and Vermin Bands Sorry it has taken so long for me to get back to you. Anyhow, thanks for letting me know about the bands and hordes. Also, in the fanfiction perspective: I've read up till where Grissoul was killed, and the alarm was tolled. As of where I am, I like the plot. It has an excellent start, being well thought out. The only thing that is at all bad is the fact that you don't dwell on a subject. That can be a good thing in certain circumstances. For my style of reading (speed, not in between the lines, like Harry Potter) I like the stories that have literally thousands of adjectives, and I don't have to read between the lines (basically stop to think about what is going on) to figure out what is happening in detail. Other than that, it is perfect! :Signed, Lord Mactalon 21:51, 20 June 2006 (UTC) :Finally read all of them. I liked the pace through the story, (which was kind of like the Castaways), but again remains the same thing before. Detail. I like to read tons of detail. Those stories have the potetial to become perfect if it can accomplih what I like about the Castaways series. It is fast pace, yet still has good detail. Sorry this took so long..... :Final grade: A-. :Signed, --'Lord Mactalon 03:23, 20 July 2006 (UTC)' ^2 Ship Template I noticed your question to LordTBT about the ship template. I have already started on one (Template:Ship), though it needs some work before we start editing pages with it. I may post in on the Redwall Wiki: Community Portal to open it up for ideas. :Signed, Lord Mactalon 02:02, 21 June 2006 (UTC) ::All it takes for a ship template is for someone to make it happen, as I see Mactalon has done above. --LordTBT 02:29, 21 June 2006 (UTC) Character & Ship Templates Just wanted to let you know that when templating articles, the Books sections are no longer needed, as the template actually covers that. Just remove those parts when adding templates. :Thanks,--'Lord Mactalon 18:09, 2 August 2006 (UTC)' Villain Leaders A nice idea for a new category. Where did you get that idea? Sitruunasooda Talk! 15:41, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Welcome Back Hey Flinky, I know you've been MIA for a while. Welcome back! --LordTBT Talk! 19:12, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Battle Pages Hey Flinky, whatever happened to the battle templates? Are you still doing them? Which battles are you working on? Thanks! --Mousethief 19:00, 1 June 2007 (UTC) I went ahead and did the template. You can find it at Template:Battle/War. You can find an example of how to use it at Battle_of_Marshank. Let me know if you like it! --Mousethief 06:36, 5 June 2007 (UTC) Glad you like it! I fixed the width as you asked. --Mousethief 17:21, 5 June 2007 (UTC) Lizards of Marshwood Hey Flinky. Just wondering. Your article about the Lizards of marshwood should probably be renamed Reptiles of Marshwood since they are all reptiles. Also check out West Marshes and Red-Frilled Lizard. If you are cool with it I'll rename your article and rearrange the other ones to include a link to your article. --Mousethief 18:11, 7 June 2007 (UTC) Sorry I took some time to reply. I was at camp! I read your fanfiction and I am wowed. Your writing is great and the action is truly exciting. Only one comment is your reference to "man woman and child". In the Redwall world as you know we should only have male beast female beast and dibbuns! I guess it's just a small thing but you know what I mean. Other than that it's all good! Oh and I'll fix the article! --Mousethief 07:01, 28 June 2007 (UTC) Blog Hi flinky just wanted to say nice Redwall blog I've read the Ruggan Bor story and have decided to create a blog for my own stories. Skittles the hog 15:01, 26 July 2007 (UTC) Elijah wood is WAY to old to be Matthias. Matthias is no older than, say, 16, but EliWood (or Sparky) is like, 28. 12 year dif. Johnny Depp MIGHT be a good cluny . . .I peersonally think they should use George Clooney. hahaahahahahahaha. Viggo is like 50 now . . . Josh hutchrson'd be a good Matthias I think. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:51, 6 January 2009 (UTC) RE: LOTR The ONLY book better than Redwall (Even then it doesn't really count, cuz Redwall's a series, while LOTR is a single book.) Anyways, LOTR is my favorite book. Always has been since I rad. Love the movies too. There are a few things I don't lie, but over all, AWESOME!!!! (I've always wondered what it'd be like t bring Redwall Charactersin to a LOTR setting or vice versa . . .) Re- reynard chopsnout post a scimitar is curvier than a cutlass and is lighter and sharper. A cutlass is shorter, not as curved, and heavier. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:59, 6 January 2009 (UTC) hi! hey there! my name is Laurel Haremaid! nice to meet ya, wot! just a suggestion, i think you should expand your user page a bit more! okay, cya around. Merry Christmas! --Laurel Haremaid Come and talk with the hare, wot! 05:55, December 28, 2009 (UTC) For one of the top editors you don't seem to be on that much hope I can hear more from you later on. --ZoSo159 (VALOR inc. ftw!) 02:22, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Hello I'm Joseph the Weasel, I'm glad you have made Flinky a grey character, he was very awesome.Joseph the Weasel 15:54, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Hello, FlinkyTheStoat! [Or Edmund - whichever you prefer] Just thought I'd leave a message since I've never greeted you before. If I assumed correctly, you're about 2 1/2 years older than me. So you've re-immersed yourself in Redwall? I'm kind of starting to drift away from it, but I may get re-interested since my sister found a copy of Bellmaker I haven't yet read. I have a list of books I've been reading otherwise on my userpage. Hmmm, your like the only person on here from Minnesota aside from a good friend of mine. I'm the only one from Michigan :P. Well, ttyl! --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 17:18, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi Flinkythestoat. I'm glad that you've re-discovered Redwall. I just thought I'd stop by and say that. EULALIAAAA!!! ;) --Rose the Fearless You can look but you can't touch lest you get hurt by the thorns! 21:39, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back 17 1/2 year old! Film music, ye say? Such as John Williams or Harry-Gregson Williams, the best composers ever? Me personal favorites! Well, welcome back!-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 18:30, May 10, 2010 (UTC)